Ulangan mendadak !
by EdogawaCiel12
Summary: Miku dkk secara tiba-tiba mendapat ulangan mendadak dari Kiyo-sensei ? apakah Miku dkk bisa mengerjakannya ?


author : .. #pundungsamaAi

Miku : WOI ! , bikin cerita sono , jangan pundung aje bisana !

author : lu kagak tau sih mik , gwa galau mik !

Rin : jiah elah , galau doang , gampang solusinya

author : emang apaan -,-

Miku : makan negi segunung !

author : *author muntah di tempat * nggak ada yang lain selain NEGI-mu itu Mik -,-

Rin : ADA ! JERUK !

all ( min Rin and Miku ) : WOI LAMA LU BER3 , KPN MULAINYAA !

author : iyh" , Mik , bawa Warningnya !

Miku ; sip !

**WARNING : cerita kagak nyambung , OOC , GAJE , bahasa gahol sesama keluarga , TYPO'S bertebaran  
**

**note : kalo anda semua membaca cerita ini , mungkin and akan terkena gangguan kejiwaan ( author di tambar sama Yuri and Ai ) , disini , normal PoV semua ya , RnR please ! **

**disclamer : vocaloid bukan mili author , vocaloid milik Yamaha dan crypton future media , SELALU ! **

**chara : Miku Hatsune , Kaito Shion , Luka Megurine , Gakupo Kamui , Rin Kagamine , Len Kagamine , Lenka Kagamine , Rinto Kagamine , Gumi mengpoin , Gumiya megpoid , Haku yowane **

kalo nggak mau baca , back ajah ! #yandere mode on

* * *

- in school - ( ciyee sok inggris * author di tampar lagi * )

" WOI , LO PADA , GWA PUNYA KABAR GEMBIRAA ! " teriak si cabang negi ( author di tampar sama Miku )

" kabar apaan ? " tanya si shota ( len : gwa nggak shota BAKAUTHOR )

" KITA HARI INI ULANGAN MENDADAK ! " teriak Miku lagi dan langsung pundung di pojokan .

" WHAT THE ! LU BILANG INI KABAR GEMBIRA , OTAK LO DIMNA MIK , KITA BLOM BELAJAR ! AAA , BEGO LU MIK ! " protes di rambur ocean sambil frustasi bersama ice creamnya

" BRISIK LO PADA , MAKANYA CEPETAN BELAJAR , YANG LAIN UDH BELAJAR NTUH , LU PAKE RIBUT YA NGGAK BISA LAH BEGO ! " teriak si Tuna maniak

- beberapa saat kemudian -

" ohayou " sapa yang wali kelas dengan senyuman bak menawan yang bikin orng pingsan ato pun mati ( author di lindes )

" o-ohayou , sen-sensei " koor anak - anak dengan nada merinding .

" kita ulangan mendadak " kata kiyo-sensei dengan senyum indah tetapi nggak mempan buat murid-muridnya yang lagi gila

ayo kita liat soal dan jawaban mereka !

* * *

1 . Di manakah Indonesia ?

Miku : di mana ajah boleh kan ? ( ciel : sarap lu mik -,- )

Kaito : AISU! ( ciel : baka .. )

Luka : hm , di .. di .. Kutub Utara ( ciel : WTF -,- )

Gakupo : NASU ( ciel : hontoni baka .. )

Len : PISANG ! ( ciel : hontoni baka .. )

Rin : JERUK ! ( ciel : bakaaa a! )

Lenka : Kutub Utara ( hasil nyontek Luka )

Rinto : Kutub Selatan ( Hasil nyontek , tapi kagak jelas tulisannya jadi ' Selatan ' deh )

Gumi : WORTER !

Gumiya : whatever

Haku : Asia Tenggara

* * *

2 . Siapakah yang membuat soal aneh bin ajaib ini ?

Miku : siapa lagi kalau bukan author gila bin sarap itu ! soal nggak guna ini mah ! ( ciel : eeh , awas lo mik , negi lu abis sama gwa ! )

Kaito : AISU ! ( ciel : hontai baka , kaito ! )

Luka : BAKAUTHOR :) ( ciel : makasih pujiannya MANIAK TUNA ! )

Gakupo : NASU KU YANG PALING UNYU-UNYU BIN IMUT INI DONG ! ( ciel : hontoni BAKA ! )

Len : AUTHOR GILA , SARAP , PD TINGAKT DEWA !

Rin : AUTHOR &%$&*&^

Lenka : Kiyo-sensei

Rinto : jeruk ku yang paling kusayangii ( ciel : Rinto mulai gila -,- )

Gumi : WORTEL GWA ! SELALU WORTEL !

Gumiya : jendela di rumah gwa kali ( ciel : kok nyambung ke jendela sih -_- )

Haku : BAKAUTHOR YANG UDAH NYURI SAKE KESAYANGAN GWA ! ( ciel : sarap lu haku )

* * *

3. lampu apa yang selalu ada di persimpangan jalan ( sarap -,- )

Miku : PINK ! BIAR LUKA-NEE SELALU DISITU ! WHUAHAHAHA ( ciel : *digampar )

Kaito AISU ! ( ciel : HONTONI BAKA , KAITO ! )

Luka : WARNE TEAL , BIAR GWA SAMA MIKU DISITU ! WHUAHAHA ( ciel : *digampar lagi -,- )

Gakupo : NASU ! ( ciel : tau ah , cpk gwa ! ==)

Len : WARNA KUNING ! WHUAHAHA ( ciel : sarap ! )

Rin : warna apa ajah boleh dong ( inccorect bnget Rin -,- )

Lenka : merah bagaikan kobaran apii XD

Rinto : warna Jeruk ! ( sarap - sarap *geleng - geleng kepala* )

Gumi : WORTEL , NGGAK MAU TAU , POKOKNYA WORTEL !

Gumiya : whatever lah -'

Haku : putih kek rambut gwa !

* * *

4 . Siapakah SBY ?

Miku : orang gilaa ( ciel : *digampar pak SBY* )

Kaito : AISU ! (ciel : errr ! )

Luka : nama taman TUNA ku tersayang ! MUAHAHAHA ! ( ciel : luka jadi sarap ih -,- *ciel di tanpar pake tuna jumbo*)

Gakupo : NASU ! ( ciel : cpk gwa urusin -,- )

Len : hm , pembuat pisang ? *pasang tampang watados* (ciel : *noseblood liat watadosnya len* )

Rin : dia itu .. ORANG ! MHUHAHAHAHAHA ( ciel : sarap-sarap -,- )

Lenka : pasti monyet ( ciel : *dilindes sama pak SBY*)

Rinto : dia Jeruk -ku yang kyut ! ( ciel : dilindes lagi - dilindes lagi -,- )

Gumi : dia peliharaan-ku ! ( ciel : *dibunuh massa*)

Gumiya : orang sarap .. ( ciel : gum, lu nggak punya perasaan sama gwa gum , cpk gwa dilindes mulu gum -,- )

Haku : dia itu , langganan salon gwa , hampir mirip kok sama gwa ( ciel : HAKU ! LU BIKIN GWA MATI ! LU NGGAK BAKAL DPT PROJECT LAGI SAMA GWAA ! )

* * *

5 . apa makanan kesukaan ciel ? ( ciel : *ditendang , digampar , di lindes sama semua semua*)

Miku : tai monyet ? ( ciel : emng gimna rasanya ? ciel nggak tau lho ._. )

Kaito : AISU !

Luka : tuna bakar rasa orange dan NEGI ! MUAHAHAHAHAH !

gakupo : NASU ! MUHAHAHAHAHA !

Len : hm , bangke ayam di dket lapangan rumahnyaa ( ciel : #hoek)

Rin : yang penting makanan ! ( ciel : lu kadang-kadang pengen gwa lindes Rin -,- )

Lenka : yang pasti makanan ! (ciel : sama ajah lu , Lenka )

Rinto : JERUK ! ( ciel : ckck )

Gumi : WORTEL , KARENA WORTEL MENGANDUNG BANYAK GIZI !

Gumiya : whatever ( ciel : ckck )

Haku : SAKE KU AND MEIKO ! KARENA KITA ADALAH PEMABUK ! MUAHAHAHA ! ( ciel : gila -,- )

* * *

- sesaat kemudian -

anak-anak voca Gakuen langsung tepar selesai mengerjakan ulangan yang diberikan secara tiba-tiba ini .

" lu bisa ngerjain nggak shota ? " tanya si Jeruk Purut ( RinRinto : apa maksud lu ciel ?! )

" bisa-bisa ajah sih " kata si shota kicep .

" gimana nii , hasil ulangan kita , Kami-Sama , tolong hambaa " kata si terong kek orgil ( ciel : *ditampar*)

* * *

- pulang sekolah -

" ANAK - ANAK ! BAGAIMANA INI ?! KENAPA HASIL ULANGAN KALIAN SUNGGUH JELEK ! PADAHAL SENSEI TELAH MENGAJARKAN KALIAN MATI-MATIAN ! KALIAN HARUS DIHUKUM ! " teriak kiyo-sensei serem kek setan ._.

yang lainnya langsung kicep mendengar omelan sang guru , secara tiba-tiba , gwa , selaku sang author sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat ruangan Miku dkk

" minna-san , apakah kalian mempunyai pemikiran sama dengan ku ? " kata Miku selaku sang ketua .

" cukup sama Mik , mendingan kita lakukan sekarang " perintah si Jeruk Purut .

" WOI , CIEL , SINI LO ! GARA-GARA LO ! NILAI ULANGAN KITA JEBLOK ! AAA , AWAS LU CIEL ! " Kata Miku dkk menyerang Ciel .

" apa salah gwa , gwa nggak nge-lakuin apa-apa kok " kata Ciel ngelak .

" SERBU ! " serang Miku dkk ke Ciel "

" HELEP MEE ! " teriak Ciel .

~ OWARI ~

* * *

ALL chara : SINI LU CIEL , AWAS AJAH LO !

Ciel : *kabur*

Miku : hadeuh , author pake kabur lagi -,-

Rin : oke , author udh kabur , jadi tinggal 1 kalimat !

ALL chara : REVIEW PLEASE !

Rinto : WOI ! ITU CIEL , AYO KEJARR !

ALL chara : ayo !

* * *

ciel : hadueh , gaje bngett -,-

Ai : ya emang begitu kan ? makanya banyak belajar lagi Ciel :)

ciel : makasih Ai , gwa suka samaaa looo Ai !

Ai : #hoek

ciel : oke , review please minna-san !


End file.
